


When Big Ben Strikes Ten

by xingnini



Series: Meet Ya There [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Corgis, Fluff, London, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: In London, it’s just Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and their trusty selfie stick.





	When Big Ben Strikes Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I was vacationing in London for a week with my family when I came across that selfie of Baekhyun and Chanyeol with a royal guard statue on my TL, so I was inspired to write a boyfriends travel au skjfksdjf this is sUPER un-betaed but this is the fastest I've ever completed a fic!!! (WOOHOO!! 3 DAYS!!) I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it!

“What are you going to get?” 

 

“Obviously, I’m going to get the fish and chips.” 

 

“That’s so basic though, I don’t want to get that. I don’t know what I want.” 

 

Just a few hours ago, Baekhyun and Chanyeol landed in London for a short vacation. Their hotel room wasn’t ready yet, but they were able to check in their luggage and get started on their agenda. Chanyeol planned their vacation for every day, from start to finish. 

 

It was basically all sightseeing things, which Baekhyun was not particularly an avid fan of, but he only agreed to it because Chanyeol wanted to do it — and whatever Chanyeol does is cool. Baekhyun saw some of the places on the list and the one that caught his attention the most was Piccadilly Circus. He saw a sign for Oxford Circus, so he thought that maybe they’d go after lunch. 

 

Baekhyun ended up getting the chicken alfredo, but it wasn’t pasta — just chicken with alfredo sauce on top of potatoes and mushrooms. It was a little too heavy for him, so he lowkey wished he got the fish and chips — but he forced Chanyeol to let him have some of his anyway.

 

“We can probably go to Big Ben first and then the London Eye,” Chanyeol suggested after paying and leaving the restaurant. 

 

If Baekhyun recalled correctly, those were at the bottom of the day’s agenda and Piccadilly circus was one of the first ones.

 

“When are we gonna see the Piccadilly Circus?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

Chanyeol stopped walking for a second and blinked. “Baek, we went there already. We even took pictures.” 

 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

 

“The place we went to before we ate! We took a selfie in the mid—” 

 

Realization hit them both at the same time. While Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in horror, Chanyeol began laughing his ass off. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

“You thought it was an actual circus!” 

 

Baekhyun’s face flushed red with humiliation. 

  
“With clowns and acrobats and juggling pins, right?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly before breaking out in laughter again. 

 

“I’m leaving,” Baekhyun deadpanned before walking away from his laughing boyfriend.

 

“Hey, wait up!” Chanyeol wheezed. “You don’t even know the way back to the hotel!” 

  
  
  


“There it is,” Chanyeol marveling at it.

 

Turning around the corner, Baekhyun and Chanyeol saw the famous Big Ben come into view. It was still some walk away, but it was still a pretty good view. 

 

“You didn’t think Big Ben was some famous fat guy named Ben, right? Chanyeol teased, earning him an elbow in his stomach. Baekhyun frowned in annoyance, but Chanyeol was still laughing despite just being gutted. “Aww, come on, smile! I was just joking. Plus, we need to take a selfie!” 

 

Chanyeol whipped out his selfie stick from his backpack and attached his phone to it. They positioned themselves so that the famous monument would be seen behind them. 

 

_ Snap! _

 

“Good picture!” Baekhyun declared as Chanyeol pulled the stick closer to look at the photo. “But to be honest, Big Ben isn’t really as romantic of a spot as I thought it would be,” he commented. “The Eiffel Tower has more of the feel,” he said, recalling their trip to Paris two years ago.

 

“Well Baek,” Chanyeol sighe. “That’s because the Eiffel Tower is in the City of Love. Plus, right now, it’s daytime and it’s mad crowded.” 

 

Baekhyun shrugged carelessly. “We should go nearer though. Let’s keep walking! I also need a picture in one of those telephone booths!” 

 

They continued walking down the road past the huge clock until the hit Westminster Bridge. At this point, Baekhyun’s feet were starting to hurt, but it was still bearable. They could take pictures on the bridge because the view was even better  _ and _ they could see the London Eye.

 

“I wanna ride it,” Baekhyun pouted, pointing at the ferris wheel. 

 

“Aww,” Chanyeol cooed. “Maybe another day.” 

  
  
  


“I hate.” 

 

“I told you to bring a raincoat when we were packing,” Chanyeol scolded. “Were you even listening to me?” 

 

“Well, I wasn’t talking about the rain,” Baekhyun argued. “I was talking about waking up so early in the morning and then walking all the way here… in the rain,” he complained, making Chanyeol laugh at the last part. “I’m really jetlagged!” 

 

“I’m jetlagged, too, but don’t worry. It’s going to be a good day,” Chanyeol promised as they entered the Victoria Coach Station. “We’re going on a tour for the whole day.” 

 

“Heh, I saw,” Baekhyun answered, referring to the “12 Hour Tour” he saw on his ticket. “Before we subject ourselves to that kind of torture, can we get breakfast?” 

 

Chanyeol agreed and said they would look around the station since they had time. After walking and searching, Baekhyun found a Pret A Manger just down a slope. As Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol down the incline, he realized it was closed. 

 

“Scammed.” 

 

Baekhyun groaned. “That’s when you know it’s too early.” 

 

They managed to find breakfast and waited about 40 minutes to get on their bus. At first, they were glad to see their tour guide was actually Korean, but then they found out he was weird, a little savage, and liked to spit out dad jokes. 

 

“Hello all, good morning. My name is Joonmyun and I’m your tour guide for today,” he said, introducing himself to the bus full of people. “While we’re on our way to Windsor, you shouldn’t sleep. Why come here if you’re just gonna sleep? You can just sleep back at home. I have so many interesting facts and jokes to tell you!” 

 

Baekhyun ends up sleeping anyway.

 

When he wakes up, they’ve arrived at the Windsor Castle. They have to hurry up and scramble out of the bus — which was slightly hard for a still dazed and sleepy-eyed Baekhyun — because apparently, it gets really crowded. As Chanyeol pulled him along, he caught sight of a bunch of cute corgi dolls from a gift shop that was just before the steps of the castle. Lowkey, he wanted it, but he knew better than to spend money on a doll. 

 

Now, Baekhyun is not really a history junkie, he’s just there to take pictures of the place. He couldn’t believe they deprived him of that right when they went inside to view Queen Mary’s Dolls’ House. 

 

“The area of the doll house is bigger than our kitchen,” Baekhyun deadpanned. 

 

“She must’ve gotten quite the workout playing with this. It’s so big! She has to run from the Queen’s chambers to get to the dining hall on the other side of the house — wait a minute, what the heck, the servant’s bathroom is nicer than ours,” Chanyeol said in disbelief. 

 

After stepping back out, Baekhyun realized there was an excessive amount of spider webs everywhere. They were on doorways, lamp posts, even between flowers. “There are so many spider webs here,” Baekhyun commented aloud, shuddering. 

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol reached to feel his hair, then stomped one foot on the ground, startling his boyfriend.

 

“Speaking of spiders, one was on my head. I just stepped on it and killed it.” 

 

A wave of goosebumps flashed all over Baekhyun. “Oh my God, nope,” he shook his head. “We’re done here. Let’s go back to the coach bus.” 

  
  
  


“The water is green.” 

 

“Well, did you expect it to be crystal clear when its 2,000 years old?” 

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose in disgust and then shrugged because Chanyeol was right. 

 

They had just entered the Roman Baths site and were still in the upper level. As soon as they walked in, they could see the actual bath, but from the people down around the water, they figured they could get even closer to it. 

 

“Remember, the guy in the beginning said you can take as many pictures as you want, but no running because the floor is uneven and no touching the wat—” 

 

“I know not to do those things. Pft, do you think I’m a child?” Baekhyun scoffed, interrupting his boyfriend. 

 

“... Yes…” 

 

“I should’ve told you not to answer that,” Baekhyun pouted. 

 

The older was just interested in getting to the baths as quickly as possible, so they kind of just breezed through the museum part. Once they got to the actual bath, Baekhyun was excited. 

 

“Take a picture of me, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said excitedly, but the taller was already taking out his selfie stick. 

 

“Selfie first!” 

 

The older groaned, then moved away from the edge of the water to stand next to Chanyeol. They snapped a picture with the water behind them, then Baekhyun immediately scrambled to the edge of the water. He lied down on the ground with his back facing the water, crossed one of his legs over the other, put his head on his hand, and lifted his other hand to his mouth as if he were eating grapes.

 

“Why are you so fucking extra?” Chanyeol asks, but he takes a photo anyway. 

 

The exit the baths and walk through a few more rooms because it seems that the tour isn’t done yet. They come across a circular room with a banister that overlooked water. It was the Sacred Spring that was believed to house the goddess Sulis Minerva. Baekhyun saw thousands of coins littering the bottom of the spring and a huge and wide cylinder protruding from out of the water. 

 

“Hey, do you have some change?” Baekhyun asked. “I wanna throw some in. I’m gonna try to make it into that thing in the middle.”

 

“You’re not gonna make it,” Chanyeol immediately dismissed. 

 

“Aww, come on, please? Besides, throwing something in means good luck!” 

 

Chanyeol gave in and took out his wallet, handing the older some coins. Byun Baekhyun and aiming don’t go in the same sentence, so of course three coins were wasted. 

 

“Give me one more, I’ll make it in this time!” Baekhyun pleaded. Once he got it, he threw it into the spring and actually made it into the cylinder. 

 

“Ah-ssa!” he exclaimed in victory and pumped his fists in the air. 

 

Chanyeol wordlessly took out one more coin from his wallet, then threw it in, too. In just one try, he got it into the cylinder. He then turned to his shocked boyfriend and smirked. 

 

“No fair, you have height advantage!” Baekhyun pouted. 

 

Chanyeol wanted to say that they were standing on the same balcony and that height didn’t really matter since the spring was down below, but he let his boyfriend go off anyway. 

 

“It’s fine, I still got it in eventually!” the older declared proudly. “Now, let’s get out of here and find that fudge shop that the tour guide told us about! The one that gives out free samples.” 

 

Needless to say, they found the shop and Baekhyun almost choked on the free fudge because it was super rich and his throat was super dry and he was way too super excited about eating it. 

  
  
  


“Oh God,” Joonmyun groaned. “I can already tell the traffic is going to be so bad. We haven’t really had luck with that all day, now have we?” 

 

When they were leaving Bath, the tour guide went to the lower level of the double-decker coach bus, grumbling to himself about how all these cars were in the way. However, his microphone was still on, so everyone on the top level could hear him. 

 

“That’s a bus lane, right, Sehun?” they heard him ask the driver. “We’re not a bus, we’re a coach, but we’re gonna go in the bus lane anyway. Once we get on it, we can pass all these suckers!” he said referring to the cars blocking their way. 

 

Everyone laughed at the tour guide’s crude remark, even Baekhyun before he drifted back to sleep. 

 

He woke up an hour later and was confused when he found himself in the countryside. There were cows and sheep grazing on vast masses of green land and Baekhyun found himself grabbing his camera and zooming in to snap a picture.

 

The tour guide was back on the top level and he saw that many people were starting to awaken. “We’re getting closer and closer; ah, this is the smell of the countryside,” he said, as the fetid scent briefly wafted throughout the coach. They started passing by a field with pigs and a bunch of dome looking structures. “Look at the pigs and their igloos! They’re going in their pigloos!” 

 

Baekhyun facepalmed, but Chanyeol was already quick to praising the amazing pun. 

 

When they arrived, Joonmyun stopped them before they could get off. “Remember, it’s Stonehenge, not “Stone Hedge”. If I see one of you saying it like that, I’ll drop kick your ass off the coach bus and leave you with the pigloos as your only shelter for the night. Now, off you go!” 

 

They had to take a shuttle bus to the actual site, and it was a 10-minute ride. When they got there, they disregarded a huge table of Stonehenge description and history and went straight to the rocks. 

 

Baekhyun was a little disheartened to see that the rocks were closed off by a boundary. He kind of wanted to get up close to the rocks, but when he thought of it, it wouldn’t make sense to have 200 other people flocking to the rocks, as well. 

 

As always, Chanyeol took out his selfie stick and they both got a nice picture. They decided to keep walking around the circumference of it, because there really was nothing else to do.

 

“I’m just wondering how all those heavy rocks were plopped into the middle of nowhere,” Baekhyun thought aloud. 

 

Chanyeol snorted. “Well, if you were awake during the ride here, you would have heard the tour guide go through a bunch of theories. One of them was  _ aliens _ . I think I believe that one the most.” 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and patted his boyfriend on the back, “Yeah, sure. Keep on believing whatever you hear.” 

 

“Okay, then what is your theory?” Chanyeol challenged.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “Ionno, they probably just carried the rocks over here. I don’t really know what for, but yeah.” 

 

Chanyeol’s mouth flew open in disbelief, probably at the stupidity of Baekhyun’s remark. “Do you know how heavy those rocks are? They’re not made of styrofoam, you know?” 

 

“Duh, it probably a bunch of people.” 

 

The taller shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “Nuh-uh, I still stand by the alien theory. We can also head back now. I want to go to the gift shop, and I want time before we end up missing our bus.” 

 

They took the shuttle back to where they were originally dropped off and headed into the gift shop. Nothing really caught their eye and they had time to kill, so they went out to behind the shop where they saw a cluster of straw-roofed huts. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Chanyeol, we have to take a picture!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

 

“I want a picture, too, okay?” Chanyeol asked as his boyfriend handed him his camera. Baekhyun went to one of the huts and posed, as if proud that it was his own home.

 

“I’m gonna post this on instagram and caption it, ‘Hi, MTV! I’m Baekhyun and welcome to my crib!’” the older said, striking another pose.

 

“Hey! I was gonna caption mine with that!” Chanyeol protested, but took the picture anyway. 

 

They had a mini photo shoot with the Neolithic huts, almost running out of time to get back to their coach bus. 

  
  
  


They were heading back to the city now, their tour basically over. Joonmyun kept talking, trying to keep everyone entertained and awake. 

 

“My boss asks me this question all the time, he asks, ‘Joonmyun, why are you a tour guide… when you’re too good-looking to be one?’” 

 

The bus erupted in giggles and Joonmyun put on a fake offended look on his face, but then continued. “Well, I said to my boss, ‘If the people aren’t interested in the monuments they saw, at least they have at least one good thing to look at all day,’” he said, pointing to his face.  

 

Chanyeol was laughing, but Baekhyun only rolled his eyes at how hard the tour guide was trying. 

 

“Now, we all bonded today; I’ve come to know you all as great people. We’ve been stuck together all day and we’ve become one big family,” Joonmyun bluffed. “But being a tour guide is a job. That’s exactly what it is — a job. So once we get off this coach, we don’t know each other. If you see me on the streets of London with other people, walk away and act like you don’t know me. Don’t come up to me and say, ‘Hey, Joonmyun! See you’re having a lovely time with your friends!... Do you mind showing me where Trafalgar Square is?’ If you do that, I’ll square up, you won’t need to go to Trafalgar Square anymore.” 

 

‘Yikes,’ Baekhyun thought, but Chanyeol was just laughing at the savagery of it all. 

 

“We’re almost at the Coach Station, I can literally feel it. Just a sharp right here, Sehun, you got it. I love your work,” the tour guide praised, as the driver made the turn. Soon, they arrived at the station and all the passengers alighted the bus. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Chanyeol said, shaking Joonmyun’s and Sehun’s hands. 

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun followed, doing the same to the tour guide and driver. 

 

The tour guide nodded and said, “I hope you all had a great time. Goodnight!” 

 

The bus drove away as Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked off onto the streets. They didn’t really have anything planned for after the tour and it was 8 PM. 

 

“He… was a nut,” Baekhyun commented on Joonmyun. 

 

“He was funny!” Chanyeol defended the tour guide. “I think he did an awesome job throughout the entire day! But, anyways, we should look for somewhere to eat. I’m starving!” 

  
  
  


The next morning, Baekhyun was up early without any complaints because it was his favorite day of the entire trip. He had seen it on the agenda that Chanyeol made and he was extremely excited for this day to come. 

 

They were going to the Warner Bros. Studio to see the making of Harry Potter. 

 

“If I had known we were going here, I would have brought my wand and my robe and maybe my Gryffindor scarf!” Baekhyun buzzed excitedly as they made their way into the studios. 

 

Chanyeol smiled, happy to see that his boyfriend was finally genuinely enjoying something on this trip. They got their tickets, which had a picture on one side — Baekhyun was happy with his Whomping Willow ticket. 

 

“We get to go inside the Forbidden Forest?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, seeing a sign about it. 

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Yup, it’s part of the tour. You’re gonna end up clinging onto me because of Aragog though, I just know it.” 

 

“Pft, no,” Baekhyun denied. “I was fine on that Universal ride that we went to a couple of years ago.” 

 

“But I remember you telling me you almost peed your pants when Aragog came out of nowhere and sprayed us,” the taller exposed, laughing at the memory. 

 

“Shut up, no!” Baekhyun fumed. “Okay, yes! But in my defense, I really wasn’t expecting him to be so up close.” 

 

“It’s gonna be the same, Baek,” Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

They fell in line and once they were inside the tour, they were shown videos of the actors thanking the rest of the staff for making the movie possible. They were fascinated by how much people and effort it took to make the movies as incredible as they were. 

 

After the videos, they were free to roam the tour at their own pace. They were shown the Great Hall first, where they saw all kinds of costumes and props. 

 

Baekhyun flitted from place to place like a pixie, taking pictures of  _ every single thing _ and asking Chanyeol to take pics with him in it. They pulled out their reliable selfie stick from time to time, but it was mostly Baekhyun who wanted to take photos of it all.

 

In the middle of the tour, there was a cafeteria and they stopped even though they weren’t really hungry. Baekhyun wanted to try to Butterbeer ice cream, but he wanted the souvenir cup that came with the Butterbeer drink, so he forced Chanyeol to get that. 

 

The last room of the tour housed the huge Hogwarts Castle. Baekhyun wanted to cry — the Harry Potter series was his childhood and he was here to see it all. He held back his tears when he saw the outfits of first year Ron and Harry in the Hogwarts Express (because they were so small and young and they’RE ALL GROWN UP NOW), but he was finding it harder to repress his water works. 

 

“Are you crying?” Chanyeol asked worriedly. 

 

“Yes?!” Baekhyun sniffled. “It’s so beautiful!! And look! The light is changing to let us see how they do night and day!! It’s too beautiful, I gotta take pictures of all the angles!!” 

 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun around all corners of the room until he was satisfied with all the pictures he took. Baekhyun was going to upload every single photo on Facebook, he didn’t care who didn’t know he was a Potterhead, because they will eventually know now. 

 

The older dragged his boyfriend to the gift shop and he even had  pictures in there to take, such as him in front of the “Have You Seen This Wizard” wall and him with the sorting hat on. He had a long debate between if he should buy the Gryffindor or Slytherin scarf. He knew he was a Gryffindor at heart, but he lowkey wanted to be a Slytherin. 

 

He did end up spending £27 on the Gryffindor scarf without any regrets, and he happily left the studio, arms hooked around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“Thank you for fitting this into the schedule,” Baekhyun said gratefully to his boyfriend. “I can actually just end the trip and leave London happily right now, that’s how much I loved today.” 

 

Chanyeol laughed, tapping his boyfriend on the nose with a finger. “We still have so much to do! Just follow me and everything will be fine.”

 

They made their way to the Harrods Department Store and the rest of the day was spent with Baekhyun and Chanyeol yelling “WE BOUJEE” throughout every floor. 

  
  
  


“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned, “don’t do it.” 

 

The older didn’t listen anyway — he never does — and he lifted his camera slightly and subtly and snapped a picture of the golden assemblage on display. He switched his camera to view mode to look at the latest picture he took, and snickered when he saw that it wasn’t centered at all, though he did manage to snag part of it into the corner. 

 

“There are CCTVs, they’re gonna see you and kick you out. It’s not worth it,” Chanyeol lectured. 

 

“I just managed to snap a photo,” Baekhyun informed him. “Did you even notice?” 

 

“No,” Chanyeol admitted. “But don’t take anymore, just appreciate what you see.” 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at the Tower of London, specifically in The Crown Jewels exhibit. They knew it would be flocked if they went later, so they went there as soon as they arrived. 

 

They looked at all the crowns worn by kings and queens, golden scepters, shining rings, but Baekhyun could only pretend to be interested since he couldn’t take pictures. His mom was a huge jewelry lover, so he felt that it’d be nice to take pictures for her and show her when he got back home, but it wasn’t allowed. 

 

When they exited the exhibit, they decided to find the Yeoman Warder tour. Their tour guide was an old man who was upright and pretty funny, but spat whenever he had random outbursts. Baekhyun learned the hard way that it was better not to stand in the front. 

 

If he had to be honest, he couldn’t understand half of what the guide was saying, and he was still somewhat jetlagged, so he ended up falling asleep during the second half of the tour, when they were sitting in the Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula. Chanyeol shook him awake when the tour was finally over. 

 

“You okay?” the taller asked, laughing when he saw Baekhyun wiping drool from his mouth. 

 

“I couldn’t hear anything he was saying, so I drifted off…” 

 

“We can look around the castle ourselves now, you don’t have to listen to anything anymore,” Chanyeol assured him. 

 

On their way out of the chapel, Baekhyun saw a guy with a corgi keychain on his backpack, reminding him of the doll he saw at Windsor. It had a crown and a purple robe, it was so cute. A doll, maybe he wouldn’t bother getting with his own money for himself, but a doll keychain? He could do. 

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called, tugging on his boyfriend’s shirt. “Look at the keychain on the guy’s backpack.”

 

“Corgi?” 

 

“Mhmm, it’s so cute. I want one.” 

 

“We can look around the shops here,” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun nodded, excited to get the keychain. They went to the gift shops of the Tower of London, but none of them had what he wanted. 

 

“We can try looking elsewhere,” the taller reassured him. “For now, let’s take pictures with the Tower Bridge!” 

  
  
  


Baekhyun insisted on going to Camden Market because maybe they had the keychain there. They were pretty much finished with sightseeing, all they had was the Buckingham Palace early in the morning the next day and then they had to go to the airport to go back to South Korea. 

 

“Camden Market?” an officer asked, looking unsure if he heard the right place they were asking directions to. “You sure you wanna go there?” 

 

“Yes?” Baekhyun answered, just as unsurely, not knowing why the officer reacted that way. “Why?” 

 

“There’s a bunch of weirdos there,” the officer answered, but he continued, “Well, I guess it’s okay for young people like you and they do sell cheap stuff there…” 

 

He gave them directions and they set off to find the place. Once they got there, they could see why it was questionable and eyebrow-raising. The environment wasn’t as nice as all the places they’ve been to in London, but when they saw the stalls set up, they decided that it would be good to search around. 

 

“£10 for this sweatshirt? We could’ve shopped here instead,” Baekhyun whined, thinking about the extra money he spent getting gifts for his friends. Just the other day, he bought a £20 London sweatshirt, but got it discounted and paid £15 instead since the vendor was a Korean who was happy to see other Koreans. 

 

“I don’t see any corgi keychain though,” Chanyeol frowned as they walked up and down each stall. “Thinking about it, in all the gift shops that we’ve been to, I don’t recall ever seeing corgi keychains, except in Windsor. Maybe they only sell it in places The Queen owns.” 

 

Baekhyun groaned. “It’s fine, we should still look around here. We can get lunch!” 

 

Markets were the best place to get food because they had such a huge variety. The other day, they stopped at Borough Market and had scotch eggs and goat milk ice cream. Today, Baekhyun and Chanyeol ended up getting steamed Taiwanese buns from Belly N Bao and then got the ice cream brownwich from Chin Chin Labs.

 

They didn’t find the corgi keychain, but Chanyeol did go back with a pair of shoes from Superga because of the reduced price. Plus, it was the same ones Prince William wears, which the store utilized to their advantage by posting a picture in their shop. Yup, pft, Chanyeol could work the shoes better than Prince William!!

  
  
  


“This is great,” Chanyeol remarked when he saw that there weren’t too many people at the gates of the Buckingham Palace. They had just had a calming walk through Green Park because their hotel was just nearby.

 

“Not as impressive as the Palace of Versailles,” Baekhyun said. “Their  _ whole _ gate was gold!” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right, the French went  _ off _ with their spending,” the taller agreed. “Picture?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded as Chanyeol pulled out the selfie stick. They could see the Royal Guard inside the gates, but he was too far to look nice in the photo. At least they got one more up close with the guards at the Tower of London. 

 

Chanyeol adjusted the stick so he could get their good angle, but still see the palace behind them. 

 

“Good picture!” Baekhyun praised once again when they were finished. “Let’s go to the shop now?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and collapsed the selfie stick, for it has done its service well. They walked around the front of the palace and went to the rear side, where they saw people entering inside, probably for a tour. Since they were leaving later today, they didn’t really have time for that.

 

It was guaranteed that the corgi was in the Buckingham Palace shop, because they looked it up on the internet the other night. It didn't have the crown or the purple robe, but it did have the red robe and it was still cute. They figured that The Queen really did monopolize the corgi and probably banned any shop from selling merchandise related to her dogs.

 

When they got to the shop, Baekhyun was happy to see a wall of corgi dolls, and right across from it were the corgi keychains. They were all the same, but Baekhyun wanted to choose carefully. 

 

Chanyeol had noticed the way Baekhyun eyed the actual dolls when they walked in. It was £18.95 and Baekhyun shook his head, saying he didn’t need it, but it was actually so cute and the material was pretty good. He still went straight to the keychains though, so while he was busy trying to pick which one to get, Chanyeol decided to do his own thing. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t even noticed Chanyeol’s absence, but his boyfriend was back by the time he picked out which keychain he wanted to buy. 

 

“I’m gonna get this one,” Baekhyun said, happily holding up the doll keychain. Chanyeol only smiled and led his boyfriend to the cash register. It was £12.95 but Baekhyun happily handed over the money, glad that they were able to complete his wild goose chase of a mission before they had to go back to the airport. 

 

When they were walking out of the shop, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was also holding onto a golden plastic bag. 

 

“You bought something?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Yup, I bought a magnet for my mom.” 

 

“That’s nice, can I see it?” 

 

Chanyeol pulled out the magnet of the Buckingham Palace, designed intricately and even having some royal guards painted on it. When Baekhyun was admiring the magnet, Chanyeol pulled something else out of the bag. 

 

“I also got you this,” he said, handing over the corgi doll to Baekhyun, who gasped in surprise. 

 

“Chanyeol! You bought this? When? I didn’t even see you get it,” the older exclaimed, hands feeling the doll. It was so soft and so cute, he couldn’t contain the smile on his face. 

 

“You were too busy trying to figure out which keychain you wanted, even though they all literally looked the same,” Chanyeol deadpanned. 

 

“I got the cutest one of them all,” Baekhyun answered back defiantly, but then smiled again. “Aw, thank you,” he said, leaning up to kiss Chanyeol on the lips. “Thank you for planning this wonderful trip and being an amazing travel partner. I had so much fun.” 

 

“Thank you for putting up with sightseeing,” Chanyeol also told him gratefully. “I know how much you hate walking because your feet start hurting easily. But I’m glad to know you had a lot of fun. Let’s head back to the hotel now so we can check out.” 

 

“Alrighty,” Baekhyun said, putting the corgi doll back into Chanyeol’s bag, then hooking an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “But Chanyeol?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Can I pick where we’re going next year?” 

 

“Yeah sure, do you have any place in mind?” 

 

“Boracay! Or maybe Tokyo!! Ay, I want to go to Barcelona, too,” Baekhyun answered, and Chanyeol laughed knowing they can’t do all that next year, but they’d have many more travel experiences together in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's it!! thank you for reading, some things that happened in the fic actually happened on my trip (I'm not going to say which ones though skjfskjdf my vacation was absolute crack) anyWAYS if you'd love to travel to London, I encourage you to do so! It's a beautiful and wonderful city full of polite people, I will always remember my time there!!


End file.
